1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery devices and more particularly to an improved archery bowstring release device.
2. Prior Art
Various forms of mechanical archery bowstring release devices are becoming increasingly popular, because they facilitate accurate shooting more easily and more rapidly than do the older, more traditional finger tabs, gloves and finger stalls. Thus, mechanical release devices usually feature essentially single point contact with the bowstring. When the drawn bowstring is released from such a device, the release is usually relatively rapid and at a point usually more or less in line with the centerline of the bow so that the bowstring delivers most of its thrust directly along the major axis of the arrow. Accordingly, the arrow has a tendency to bend less than when finger tabs, gloves or finger stalls are used to draw the bowstring and release it. When tabs, etc. are used the bowstring tends to roll off the fingers or tab and be deflected sidewards during release, thus following a serpentine path and failing to deliver most of its energy directly along the major axis of the arrow. A substantial portion of the energy is delivered at an angle to the major arrow axis, thus causing the arrow to bend. The less bending an arrow goes through during shooting, generally the more accurately it can be shot. Lighter, thinner arrows which otherwise would bend excessively can be shot with mechanical releases, thus increasing arrow cast and accuracy, the latter by decreasing the angle at which the arrow enters the target.
The most important contribution of mechanical releases to shooting accuracy, however, is the increased ability of the archer to release the bowstring almost the same way from shot to shot instead wide fluctuations in manner of release from shot to shot as is encountered when using a plurality of fingers in a glove, tab or finger stall arrangement. Because of this, mechanical releases have become very popular. Unfortunately, most conventional mechanical releases still have a number of disadvantages. Thus, many such releases are essentially single solid curved hooks, which easily slip from the bowstring while the arrow is being drawn. Such an occurrence will result in a lost or dropped arrow, very important in a tournament. Moreover, with those single hook devices, there is no way of determining exactly how far, from shot to shot, the hook must be turned or rotated sideways to permit the bowstring to be released. Although it is desirable not to know when release will occur, still there must be uniformity of release device movement from shot to shot, or timing and coordination are destroyed or debilitated. Moreover, rotation of the hook is basically an unnatural movement and tends to move the draw fingers away from preselected face anchor points, which are important for shooting accuracy.
Rope type mechanical release devices also require hand rotation to allow the rope to slip off a retaining peg and thus effect release of the arrow. Various other styles and types of mechanical release devices, many of which are complicated and expensive, have analogous problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved durable, easy to use mechanical release device which features essentially point contact release of a bowstring without requiring rotation of the draw hand fingers or any other unnatural movement, which prevents inadvertant premature shooting of the arrow and which is fully adjustable for maximum tunability to the needs of the individual archer. Such a device should also eliminate anticipation of the shot, which would result in flinching and shooting inaccuracy.